You Love Me Not You Love Me
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head. It is very LEMONY.


You Love Me Not You Love Me

"Me and Dudley together" Kitty Katswell thought to herself. No that's not possible she said shaking her head. Still thinking to herself some more "I am a cat Dudley is a dog there is no way he'd like me." While Kitty was busy thinking all this over. Dudley was busy stealing glances at Kitty. Thinking there is no way she'd like me I just mess things up. Even though I find her to be the most beautiful creature in all of Petropolis. It is now or never before she finds someone else better than me.

Taking whatever courage he had left Dudley walked over to Kitty's desk and said "Kitty can I talk to you somewhere private, like on the roof of the T.U.F.F building." Kitty snapping out of her daze said "sure." The two of them made their way to the roof, once there Kitty asks " So what do you want to talk about Dudley?" "Well Dudley began I have fallen in love with a certain female." He didn't notice Kitty all tensed up and silently chanting to herself, he has fallen in love with someone else he has fallen for another woman. Kitty who was on the verge of tears didn't hear Dudley say "she is as tough as nails and she is a green eyed beauty." After taking a deep breath Dudley then says "and she will always be my kitty kat even if she loves me or not." Dudley turns around to find a stunned Kitty Katswell staring at him. As he walks over to her their faces inches from each other. Did you mean that Kitty asked Dudley. Every word of it before his lips were on Kitty's kissing her gently. But it suddenly turned passionately Dudley pushed Kitty up against the roof door, gasping into the heated kiss Kitty took this opportunity to plunge her tongue into Dudley's mouth dueling for dominance which she won. Kitty could tell Dudley was going to take her clothes off. Breaking the kiss Kitty sees Dudley looking at her confusingly, Kitty smiles and says " lets go back to my place and finish this properly." Dudley just smiles and grabs her hand and leads her down the stairs the two leave the roof. The pair hastily told the chief their excuse for leaving work early.

Once outside Dudley and Kitty hopped into the T.U.F.F mobile and during the whole ride to Kitty's apartment. Dudley couldn't keep his hands off Kitty, Kitty on the other hand was thinking about how hot Dudley looked with his black t - shirt on and it hugging all his muscles just right. Just thinking about it made Kitty's nipples harden and desire pool in her stomach, so she stepped on the gas to get them home as soon as possible. Feeling the car go faster Dudley smiled at Kitty and only thought one thing "My kitty's being bad I'll have to have my way with her." Once the pair got to Kitty's apartment and Kitty shut the door. Dudley then proceed to push Kitty up against the door and said "Now where we." Kitty didn't answer because Dudley growled as he crashed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. Grabbing the hem of Dudley's black t - shirt and pulling it over his head and tossing it onto the floor. Kitty then grabbed Dudley's hand and let him to her bedroom. Upon shutting the bedroom door and turning on a bedside table lamp. Kitty pounced on Dudley and said "I like it when you get aggressive" she said with a purr. Dudley could feel his erection coming out of his sheath as Kitty purred. "Well in that case" Dudley growled and flipped Kitty over. So he was on top and she was on the bottom. In no time flat Dudley had Kitty's clothes off they were thrown about the room. Kitty purred contently as Dudley was taking off her clothes, now she could feel Dudley's erection up against her thigh. "Looks like someone is ready for me" Kitty purred. She was about to touch it when Dudley grabbed her hand, all Kitty did was pout. "I am not finished with you yet" Dudley said aggressively. He began to suck Kitty's neck Kitty meanwhile purred some more. That was music to Dudley's ears. As he began to suck Kitty's breasts which were extremely hard, flicking his tongue over Kitty's nipples assaulting the harden buds. Which was causing Kitty to mewl uncontrollably and scratching Dudley behind the ears. Massaging one of Kitty's breasts and nipples and then the other. Dudley then trailed wet heated kisses down to Kitty's heated core. Dudley then swirled his tongue into Kitty's heated core, which caused Kitty to purr even louder. She purred even louder when Dudley's tongue curled around Kitty's clit. "DUDLEY!" Kitty screamed raising her hips off the bed then her knees buckled under her weight. Kitty whimpered as Dudley's tongue left her pussy, but when he put his two fingers in and pumped them in and out curling the same two fingers around the clit. Which caused Kitty to dig her fingers into Dudley's back, they both knew that was going to leave a mark. But Dudley could just hide it with his black t - shirt. Dudley could feel his cock withering and he knew Kitty could too. So Kitty took it upon herself to smirk ever so deviously and impaled herself on Dudley's cock causing him to groan and the eyes to roll back into his head. Pumping up and down slowly at first then quickened the pace, after Kitty felt Dudley was near she began to massage his balls that was enough to send Dudley over the edge. But Dudley and Kitty said each other's name in estity. Then Kitty impaled herself and started sucking Dudley's cock until she couldn't anymore. Dudley watched Kitty bob up and down on his cock finally he couldn't hold it anymore and let it all go into Kitty's mouth. Licking her lips Kitty laid on top of Dudley, despite being covered in sweat the two fell asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
